The present invention relates to protective cases or shells, and more specifically, to a protective shell for netbook or notebook computers, mounting devices for netbook and notebook computers, and manufacturing techniques for the protective shell.
The information age is upon us. Computers and computer networks can provide near instant access to information—regardless of geographic location. In the past, such information would have been difficult or even impossible to find. Computers are now used in many different industries such as commercial, retail, industrial, transportation, military, government, and law enforcement—just to name a few examples.
Portable electronic devices such as netbook computers, notebook computers, laptop computers, cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, and so forth have become increasingly important in today's information age. The mobility of products such as portable computers allow people to have quick access to their files, update their files, receive up-to-date information, and send information regardless of where the person may be. These products, because of their portability, can accompany people as they travel and provide them with immediate access to information.
However, despite the portability of netbooks and notebook computers, operating such devices outside the home or office remains challenging. The benefits of being able to use a computer outside the home or office has yet to be fully realized. For example, netbook and notebook computers, while portable, are designed to be operated while placed on a flat, stable surface in front of a user. However, the location in which the user desires to use the portable computer may not have a desk, table, and chair. For example, while a portable computer can be taken into a vehicle (e.g., car or automobile), it will be difficult to actually use the computer because of the lack of easily accessible, flat, and stable surfaces within the confines of the vehicle.
Further, even if it is possible to place a desk or kiosk at the desired location, such structures are typically designed to be permanent or semipermanent—requiring space, and time to erect and disassemble. Thus, many potential computing environments are not currently utilized because the computer must be attached to or placed on something to become stable.
Further, the computer may not be well enough protected to become useful. Although there are carrying cases designed for portable computers, many of these carrying cases do not permit the computer to be easily used while in the case. That is, such cases are simply designed to transport the computer from one location to another location. Typically, the computer must first be removed from the case in order to use the computer. This can be a very difficult and awkward procedure to perform while not sitting at a desk or table. If the user is in a confined space (e.g., sitting in an airplane) there may not be a convenient place to store the case while the computer is being used. It can be burdensome and time-consuming to have to constantly remove the computer from the case to use the computer and then place the computer back into the case.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a protective shell, portable mounting devices, or both for portable electronic devices.